Recreational and commercial boating is a popular activity. While some boaters transport their boats to the water each time they are to be used, the majority of boats are docked or otherwise stored on the water when they are not in use. This allows the boat to be in a convenient location that is easily accessed by the boat owner or user. Such boats are typically secured to a dock or other fixture on the water.
A boat that rests in the water when not in use, however, can suffer from several detriments. For example, floating or partially submerged debris can impact and damage the hull or motor. Another potential hazard is seaweed or water grasses that can become entwined in the prop. Additionally, algae and other plant or animal life can start to build up on a the portions of the boat that remained submerged for extended periods. Thus, while it is convenient to keep a boat in the water while not in use, doing so may cause the boat to become unsightly, difficult to use or even damaged.
One method of avoiding the problems associated with allowing a boat to sit in water when not in use while still keeping the boat near the water for ease of use is to use a boat lift that removes the boat from the water. Common boat lifts are typically attached to the dock and store the boat above the water. When the boat is to be used, the operator lowers the lift so that the boat is placed back in the water.
Many existing boat lifts, however, suffer from severe disadvantages. For example, one common drawback of many boat lifts is that they are difficult to operate. Many boat lifts employ a mechanism that supports and physically lifts the boat out of the water. One common example of such an arrangement consists of a platform that is initially submerged in the water. When the boat is to be docked, the boat is maneuvered so that it is positioned over the platform. The platform is then raised, typically through the use of a crank or wheel, by the operator so that it contacts the base of the boat. The platform is then raised further so that it and the boat are situated out of, and above, the water.
These types of boat lifts, however, can be quite difficult to use. For instance, the boat must be precisely positioned above the platform. This maneuver can be especially difficult on a windy day or when the water is choppy. Additionally, even with the aid of a mechanical device, such as a crank, raising the platform with the boat secured to it can require a lot of effort and be time consuming.
A further problem with many existing boat lifts is that they do not properly secure the boat to the platform. In order to avoid damage to the hull, the boat should be cradled by the platform. The platform should also not allow the boat to sway too much so that an operator and passengers can safely enter and exit the boat. Many boat lifts, however, do not meet these criteria or do so only through the use of complicated contraptions.
Another disadvantage of many existing boat lifts is that they have limited versatility. The configuration of many boat lifts limits their application to only certain types of boat hulls or to certain types of motors on the boats. Thus, a particular boat lift may only be appropriate for a limited number of boats.
For example, the platform type boat lift previously described can only support boats of a certain length and weight. An owner of a boat that exceeds the length or weight criteria of the boat lift will not be able to use the platform to dock the boat. Thus, an owner of multiple boats of various sizes, such as a resort, will need to have several different boat lifts available or will otherwise be unable to dock all of the boats on a boat lift.
A further disadvantage of traditional boat lifts is that there are limited environments in which they can be used. Traditional boat lifts are commonly secured by attaching them to anchors such as pilings, pipes, or deadweights. These anchors will be fully or partially submerged in the water and are either driven into the water's bed or weighted and rest on the bed itself.
Such an arrangement, however, severely limits the conditions under which the boat lift can be used. For example, existing boat lifts would not be appropriate for bodies of water in which broad water level changes occur or in which the water's bed is soft.
Another drawback of traditional boat lifts is that they can be costly to maintain. Many boat lifts have sections that are partially or entirely submerged in water. Furthermore, as previously mentioned, many boat lifts are attached to anchors that rest on, or are driven into, the water's bed. The continual exposure of these parts to the action of the water, currents, waves, weather conditions and floating debris can cause them to deteriorate rapidly. Thus, the lifts require frequent maintenance in order to prolong the life of the boat life. Such maintenance, however, besides being inconvenient, can also be costly, as the portions of the boat lift requiring the maintenance will generally be difficult to access.
Additionally, many boat lifts must be constructed and positioned in the water with the assistance of machinery. Besides being difficult to construct, many bodies of water lack sufficient access for such machinery, thereby making installation of the boat lift difficult or impossible.
A need exists, therefore, for a boat lift that is durable, easy to install, simple to use and versatile enough so that it can be used with a variety of boat sizes and in a variety of locations. The present invention accomplishes these goals through the use of a unique modular floating boat lift. The boat lift is comprised of a bow sections, a stern section and an intermediate section. Additional intermediate sections can be used to allow the boat lift to accommodate various sizes of boats. The boat lift also uses rollers to aid in maneuvering the boat onto and over the sections. The construction of the boat lift makes it durable, maintenance free and convenient to use.